medicalhospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Saving Grace, Saving Base
Saving Grace, Saving Base 'is the third episode of the first season and the 3rd episode overall of 'Medical Hospital. Summary Christina is forced to go over to Olivia's apartment after her kiss with Douglas. They talk about it and Olivia decides that it didn't mean anything and she moves on and gets ready for work. Sarah and Stephen arrive at work together as they have become good friends and live together along with Christina. The interns are then briefed by Michelle who then takes them to a patient, who is Grace Ward, the chief, Patrick Ward's niece. She has a brain tumour and Richard will be operating on her alongside another intern. The interns immediately become scared, afraid that if they make a mistake with her or their bedside manner is not good enough that they could be removed from the program. Meanwhile, Olivia finds herself in an awkward situation with Douglas, as he asks about the kiss and she tells them to just forget about it, and Douglas does not seem to happy about that. At the same time as this, Chris fails to impress with his bad beside manner, which gets him removed from Grace's room by Christina, and he is jealous of Stephen who deals well with bedside manner as he is worried Stephen will be favoured over him. While Danielle is treating one of her patients, she is told she has a visitor and it turns out to be her soon-to-be ex-husband, Matt Kensington and he has come with his lawyer. When they sit down in the conference room, Danielle learns that Matt is trying to take away her apartment and a lot of her money and belongings in the divorce and although she declines, they tell her they have a stronger case against her. She immediately runs out in anger, but is comforted by Richard, who tells her she can fight. Christina sees this and grows jealous, so she immediately storms in and schedules another date. While Danielle injects her patient, she shakes and almost cuts and artery due to her stress with her divorce. While Stephen continues to succeed with Grace, Chris tries to avoid her room, but ends up on terrible cases so he tries again with Grace, but just as he begins to speak, she begins to seize and it turns out the tumour had intensified and they need to get her into surgery immediately. Richard, to Christina's surprise, chooses Stephen to accompany him on the surgery, as he had succeeded the most. The surgery is a success and Grace survives, which Patrick congratulates them for and the other interns grow jealous of Stephen. Richard takes Christina to his trailer and they have a romantic meal that he cooked for them, and they have their first intimate night together. Cast Main Cast *Sarah Wilson as Dr. Christina Roberts *Anna So as Dr. Olivia Chang *Kaley Casper as Dr. Sarah Murphy *David Clark as Dr. Chris Scott *Alex Webber as Dr. Stephen Griffin *Callie Van Heide as Dr. Michelle Grey *Jackson O'Reilly as Dr. Douglas Washington *Miranda Eversfield as Dr. Danielle Simms *Derek Adams as Dr. Patrick Ward *Patrick Henderson as Dr. Richard Green Guest Stars *Chloe Morenz as Grace Ward *Clark Jenner as Matt Kensington *Paula McCarthy as Danielle's patient Trivia *The episode garnered 5.29 million viewers and a 2.4 rating in the 18-49 demographic, a 8 percent decline from the previous episode. Category:Season One